Amor de Casualidad
by Sofi.Rodriguez
Summary: Historia basada en personajes reales.. P
1. Capitulo I

..Amor De Casualidad..

Capitulo I

Era el día mas especial de mi vida, el mas esperado en toda mujer, iba a dar ese gran paso con el hombre que elegí para compartir el resto de mi vida. Me casaba con Franco, mi novio de la infancia y de toda mi adolescencia, el primero en todo, mejor dicho el único, pero cuando creí tenerlo todo y ser feliz, sentía que me faltaba algo o alguien, es una sensación rara de explicar, pero justo ese día me di cuenta de que realmente no sentía que el fuera a ser ese hombre que me haga feliz hasta el resto de mis días. No sabia como afrontar esa situación, pero tampoco podía engañarme y casarme igual, así que decidí cambiarme y prepararme para tomar esa gran decisión. Ya era la hora pactada para partir hacia la estancia donde se realizaba la ceremonia. Mi papá Miguel me esperaba en la puerta de mi casa, ya cambiada y lista me dirigí hacia el auto. Fui pensativa todo el viaje, no podía dejar de pensar en la decisión, en como reaccionar ante todos y lo que mas me dolía era la desilusión que provocaría en Franco, porque por mas que sienta que no es el hombre de mi vida, no significa que no lo quiera hasta el punto de amarlo. Para mi eso no era suficiente, porque lo amaba por todos los años compartidos juntos, pero no era el indicado para dar ese gran paso.  
Llegamos al lugar y estaba todo hermoso, era lo que siempre habíamos soñado con Franco y lo había cumplido, el me complacía en todo, hasta en mis locuras, sabia que me odiaría por esto, pero no podía casarme sin sentirme segura, porque de algún modo lo estaría traicionando a el y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. Fue as que decidí ir a buscarlo y decírselo antes de que comenzara la ceremonia.

Franco: -Mi amor, ya vamos a empezar, la gracia era que no te viera hasta que entres con tu papá.  
-Ya se, pero tengo que decirte algo antes, no puedo esperar hasta que termine la ceremonia.  
Franco: -Que es tan importante que me lo tenes que decir ahora? No me asustes Paula.  
Paula: -Bueno...yo...noo.. no puedo casarme y hacerte esto.. perdoname

Franco: -Queee? Vos me estas cargando? Pero... por que?

Paula: - No me preguntes por que, pero lo se, es lo que siento, no siento que seas el indicado, perdón...

Franco: -Perdón me decís... yo te amo Paula, compartimos juntos muchos años, momentos, no me podes decir semejante estupidez, que no soy el indicado.. por Dios Paula.  
Paula: -Perdoname pero es lo que siento, se que me falta algo y no me preguntes como, pero se, aunque me duela, que no sos vos. No me puedo engañar y casarme igual. Te pensas que no me duele tener que decirte todo esto?  
Franco: -No se nota que te duela. No me podes estar diciendo esto el día de nuestro casamiento!  
Paula: -Lo tengo que decir porque es lo que siento, y espero que algún día me perdones, porque te amo, pero no es suficiente.  
Franco: -El amor que nos tenemos no es suficiente? Y me decís que me amas? No se nota y no, no te voy a perdonar nunca mas, y cuando te des cuenta de tu error ya no voy a estar para perdonarte.  
Paula: -Esta bien, me merezco tu odio, no te culpo, se el dolor que te estoy causando y me culpo por eso, pero no puedo seguir así como si nada.  
Franco: -Basta Paula no te quiero escuchar mas, nunca te voy a perdonar haber malgastado mi tiempo con vos. Y me imagino que vas a dar la cara, porque vos sola decidiste esto.  
Paula: -Si lo se y lo voy a hacer, quedate tranquilo. Chau Fran y perdón, que seas feliz.  
Y fue as como me pare en el altar y comunique la desafortunada noticia, todos estaban desconcertados, nadie entendía mi postura y no pensaban que fuera una decisión muy madura, pero era mi decisión y yo la iba a mantener. Así que tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí hacia un rumbo desconocido, un futuro nuevo e incierto, un lugar para comenzar de cero y buscar en el, ese alguien que me faltaba en la vida.


	2. Capitulo II

..Amor De Casualidad..

**_Capitulo II_**

_Tome el camino en dirección a mi casa, la cual compartía con Franco, para poder sacar definitivamente mis cosas y emprender ese viaje en busca de mi felicidad. Antes de llegar a mi casa, pase por una estación de servicio ya que necesitaba el tanque de mi auto lleno para salir a la ruta._

_Al bajar del auto, el encargado de cargar nafta se sorprende al verme vestida de novia, me miraba de forma extraña, tanto que me incomodaba._

_Chico: -Rumbo al altar? (Me dijo mientras me cargaba nafta)_

_Paula: -Digamos que iba rumbo al altar.. jajaja_

_Chico: -Uhh... plantón al novio entonces?_

_Paula: -Algo así.._

_Mientras conversaba con el chico, sorprendido por mi actitud fugitiva, a la par de mi auto se estacionaba un hombre, que al bajarse del auto también se sorprendió de verme así vestida, y si, no era normal ver a una novia cargando nafta. En fin, su mirada me cautivo, su forma de mirar no me dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el, sentía como una especie de conexión, algo raro de explicar. Dejo de mirarme con asombro y me hablo:_

_-Novia fugitiva? (Dijo mirándome de arriba hacia abajo)_

_Paula: -Jaja, algo así... Justo el día que me casaba me di cuenta de que mi novio no era el hombre que quería y necesitaba para ser feliz._

_-Justo hoy te diste cuenta de eso? Compadezco a tu novio, con todo respeto te digo._

_Paula: -Si justo hoy, y si soy la peor, pero no me podía casar y engañarnos a ambos._

_-En eso tenes razón, menos mal que te diste cuenta antes de dar ese gran paso. Como te llamas? Se me hace extraño hablar con alguien que no se su nombre._

_Paula: -Es lo normal, soy una extraña. Paula es mi nombre. El tuyo?_

_-Un gusto Paula, me llamo Pedro. (Dijo sonriendo)_

_Paula: -Un gusto en conocerte... te dejo porque me tengo que ir._

_Pedro: -Si claro, ojala algún día te vuelva a encontrar, quizás en esta misma estación._

_Paula: -Si ojala, a mi también me encantaría._

_Lo salude con un beso en el cachete y me dirigí hacia mi auto. Emprendí el regreso a mi casa y cuando llegue vi el auto de Franco estacionado en la puerta, era con la persona que menos quería cruzarme._

_Entre en la casa y Franco estaba guardando su ropa y sus cosas en bolsos. Al verme entrar automáticamente cambio su cara, yo seguía con el vestido puesto, y al parecer le molestaba bastante._

_Franco: -Saco mis cosas y me voy, ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa._

_Paula: -No es necesario que te vallas, me voy yo._

_Franco: -No, me trae demasiados recuerdos, hace lo que quieras con ella, vendela, no me importa._

_Paula: -Esta bien, la vendemos y te doy la mitad que te corresponde._

_Franco: -No hace falta, no me interesa la plata. Te pensas ir ahora?_

_Paula: -Si, vine a sacar ropa, me voy por un tiempo, cuando vuelva terminare con la mudanza._

_Franco: -Esta bien, saco mis cosas y le doy la llave a tu mamá._

_Paula: -Como quieras, no me molesta si te queres quedar._

_Franco: -No, no quiero... saco esto y me voy._

_El termino de guardar sus pertenencias y se fue de la casa. No tenia muy en claro donde ir, lo mas probable era ir a lo de mi amiga Zaira, que vivía en Cariló con su marido Lucas y su bebe Mateo. Era obvio que mi amiga no me iba a negar hospedaje, pero me iba a sentir extraña. Decidí llamarla y preguntarle si tenían algún inconveniente de que vaya, obviamente me dijo que no, y que llegarían alrededor de las 20:30 Hs, ya que volvían a la costa luego de mi frustrada boda. Termine de hacer las valijas y partí rumbo al partido de la costa a despejarme y a enfocar mi vida hacia un nuevo destino._


	3. Capitulo III

..Amor De Casualidad..

Capitulo III

El viaje transcurrió normal, no había mucha gente en la ruta, lo cual estaba bueno. Unos kilómetros antes de llegar a Cariló, pare en una estación de servicio para tomar algo y de paso llamar a Zai para saber si ya habían llegado.  
Paula: -Amiga, como estas? (Comunicación telefónica)  
Zaira: -Bien, llegamos hace media hora, vos por donde andas?  
Paula: -Me faltan 70Km nada mas, así que en un rato nos vemos.  
Zaira: -Dale amiga, te esperamos con unas ricas pizzas caseras.  
Paula: -Gracias, nos vemos!  
Corte el teléfono y volví a salir a la ruta, iba escuchando música y no se por que me acorde de Pedro, sí, el chico que estaba en la estación de servicio y muy adentro mío quería que ese "ojala nos volvamos a cruzar", se convierta en realidad. Realmente no sabia por que, pero lo sentía así, últimamente estaba muy pensativa.  
Llegue a Cariló pasadas las 21:30 Hs, la noche era hermosa, estaba para caminar por la playa a orillas del mar.  
Conduje hacia la casa de Zai, pero antes me detuve en una heladería para no llegar con las manos vacías a su casa, compre el helado y seguí hasta su casa.  
Al llegar, Lucas me abrió la puerta y me ayudo con las valijas. Lo primero que hice fue abrazar a mi amiga, ya que en el día no había tenido la posibilidad de hablar con ella dado a todo lo acontecido.  
Luego de ese abrazo, le avise a mi mamá donde estaba para que no se preocupara.  
Paula: -Gracias a los dos por bancarme en esta  
Zaira: -Amiga no nos agradezcas, estamos para lo que necesites, para eso están los amigos!  
Lucas: -Eso Pau, además nos encanta que hallas venido, ahora que vivimos acá casi ni nos vemos.  
Paula: -Es verdad, igual son unos días, necesito descansar, distraerme y estar en compañía de amigos, y quería que sean ustedes tres.  
Zaira: -Quedate el tiempo que necesites, no molestas. Además ibas a tener que venir, el sábado que viene lo bautizamos al bebe y tenias que estar.  
Lucas: -Si...Zai no le dijiste nada?  
Paula: -Que me tenia que decir?  
Zaira: -Ah..sisi.. se lo iba a decir hoy en la fiesta, pero paso lo que paso y no pude. A Lu y a mi nos encantaría que fueras la madrina de Matu.  
Paula: -(Con lagrimas en sus ojos) Enserio me dicen, como no voy a querer... gracias! No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Voy a tener un ahijado y va a ser muy consentido, se los advierto.  
Lucas: -Mas consentido de lo que es no creo. Jajaja  
Paula: -Sisi, la madrina le va a dar todos los gustos...  
Cenamos las riquísimas pizzas que hicieron Zai y Lu, mientras le daba por primera vez la mamadera a mi futuro ahijado.  
Después de la cena tomamos café y obviamente las golosas comimos helado. En un momento suena el teléfono y atiende Lucas, aparentemente hablaba con un amigo, pero mucho no entendí de que hablaba y tampoco quedaba bien que anduviera escuchando conversaciones ajenas.  
Siendo las 23:00 Hs suena el timbre en la casa de mi amiga, con Zai nos miramos desconcertadas, en cambio Lucas parecía saber quien era.  
Lucas: -Amigo, me sorprendió tu llamado. Que haces por acá?  
Amigo: -Tenia ganas de venir, perdón por la hora.  
Lucas: -Na, todo bien, estamos con una amiga de Zai tomando helado.  
Amigo: -Uh..no quiero molestar, mañana paso mejor.  
Lucas: -Dale, no seas tonto, quedate, además te tenemos que decir algo con Zai.  
Habían pasado 10 minutos y Lucas no volvía, hasta que en un momento veo entrar por la puerta del living a alguien conocido y extraño a la vez, si, era el, el amigo de Lucas era nada mas y nada menos que Pedro.


End file.
